Good Bye
by Silenced Aya
Summary: How...exactly...does the leader of Weiss say good bye to the man he loved?


Short Oneshot...hope you enjoy. n.n Oh...place standard disclamers here.

"Will you give me another try?" echoed the horse cry from his lips, jade orbs staring into oblivion as his body shuttered; the after effects of the drug finally settling through his system. Those orbs were slowly closed over as he gazed at the stars, fingers reaching in front of him while the single name he constantly drown within tumbled from his lips "Asuka.."

I stood there; I couldn't stand to watch the man I'd grown to love be this way. Yes...I was cold, a bastard really. However there is little else a person like me can become when faced with such things. I'm nothing more then human, as much as I would wish to be otherwise. Over the years I've changed, grown. I'm no longer the indrawn boy that I had been when I first joined Weiss...nor am I the brash cold hearted fool I had been.

My hand grabbed the end of the now mid back braid that was draped over my shoulder, yanking at it absently. This was me. I was nothing more then the person I chose to become... Most of it had been for a man that had moved on with his life, at least in partial. Cut his hair, shaved it almost, in actuality, and left for the more dangerous areas of Kritiker. I moved to the less dangerous...spies, in all honesty. Espionage. It kept me away from the every night dangers of death; I had to be able to gain money and send it to my sister. Yes...I'm still taking care of her...sending her to college, actually.

A tentative hand reached forward, lightly resting on the man's shoulder. He only jerked in response to my touch...he knew it wasn't his Asuka...knew it was me...but that didn't matter as I settled my lips to his own. I learned to love from this man...so lost in his past that nothing could take precedence...

Gasping, I broke the kiss, and yet he yearned for more...more that I could never give him. So I drew away, gently pulled him up and into my arms. We had to get away from here...I doubted he would ever remember what happened before the time he would wake up. The drug I gave him was a powerful one. I told him...he would forget...and everything would be gone. He would never have to remember these times, the people he had loved, been with. I keep my promises.

I had made sure that those from Kritiker and Schwartz would never find you...no one would know of your whereabouts but me...and I would never let anyone else know where that was. You...out of all of us...deserved another chance at life, another shot at happiness. The yearning that was seated deep within your heart was never the same as any of those that I had met. That...and I couldn't bear to see you cry again.

You had been a detective before you joined Weiss...you would quickly find the information I'd left about strategically for you. Your new name...addresses...everything you would need to start a new life. I had no doubt you'd find someone to love, someone that could return such a simply complex feeling without the baggage that we carry. As much as I yearned for that person to be me, I knew it never would be. I had never had a chance anyway. A short soft laugh slipped from my lips as I gently set you on the side of the road far away from where we could be seen. A soft kiss to the forehead, a brush of the lips to the temple. Those were my last gifts to you as I removed your watch. You had no need for it anymore. The life of a normal man had no room for such devices of death. You would live that life to the fullest, I had no doubt.

I stood, before I couldn't, and walked away. You would be picked up in early morning by one of the regularly passing vehicles and taken to a hospital...you had everything you needed. I repeated that to myself. I had to know I did the right thing...had to know that it was what you had honestly wanted. You had fought me for it, after all.

Now...you were gone...Koudo Youji was no more...and I...I was off to America for Weiss. Perhaps I'll meet my death there...perhaps.


End file.
